story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Daley (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. You're looking good today." *'Afternoon:' "Hello, player. With so much to do, every day seems fulfilling." *'Evening:' "Good evening to you, player. How was your work?" *'Night:' "You look a bit tired, player. You should get some rest." ' ' *'Favourite:' "Can I really have it? I love Chop Suey. Thanks a lot!" *'Loved:' "It makes me so happy to get something this nice! Thanks a lot." *'Liked:' "I really like this. Thank you so much." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much..." *'Dislike:' "Um... sorry. I don't really want this." *'Hated:' "Uh... Are you trying to tease me or something?" *'Horror:' "W-Why would you show this...? Is this to annoy me?" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday? Thank you very much! That makes me so happy." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Why are you giving this on my birthday? Pheh...!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I have enough already!" ' ' *'White Flower:' "I heard you're new around here. Be sure to take care of yourself." *'Purple Flower:' "Has work been going smoothly? Don't push yourself too hard. Whatever the job, your body is your greatest asset." *'Blue Flower:' "I have been hearing about you from the townspeople. They all say that you have been working very hard." *'Yellow Flower:' "Hey, how are you doing? You seem well, I'm glad... speaking as a learner, of course... never mind." *'Orange Flower:' "Is there... someone who you are interested in, Player? If there is... then there are some things I'll need to think about..." *'Light Green Flower:' "I've been having trouble sleeping lately. I can't believe something so... No, never mind... It's so... awkward to explain to you." *'Green Flower:' "Player... Every time I say your name, my heart starts racing. I have trouble sleeping at night. I don't know what to do. I think I really may be getting sick." *'Pink Flower:' "I've been told my face has calmed since I got married. We have been together recently, so maybe I'm becoming more like you." *'Dark Pink Flower:' "Having a family is something to be grateful for. I feel that even more since I got married. *'Red Flower:' "I often feel you supporting me, Player. That's why I want to be able to support you as well." *'Rainbow Flower:' "Someday, when we're both old, a time will come when we have to say goodbye to each other. Until then, I want to be together as much as possible." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is here. When it's spring, everyone seems happier." *'Late Spring:' "They say flowers are most beautiful right before they begin to wilt. I think so too." *'Early Summer:' "It's easy to get sick during summer. Don't push it too hard, take care of yourself." *'Late Summer:' "The light that shines through the treetops is so beautiful. Summer is a great season." *'Early Autumn:' "I love the autumn scenery, especially when the colors change. I think it's so beautiful." *'Late Autumn:' "They say the nights are long during autumn. But you still shouldn't stay up late." *'Early Winter:' "The sunlight in winter isn't too harsh. I'm thankful we get that at least." *'Late Winter:' "It's hard to get around in winter because of the snow." ' ' *'Sunny:' "The weather is so nice. I feel so good on days like these." *'Cloudy:' "It's so cloudy... Today's the kind of day that brings you down." *'Rainy:' "You should try to stay indoors on rainy days, so you don't catch cold." *'Snowy:' "Snowy days are nice and quiet!" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "I can't sit still until the wedding!" *'Expecting a Child:' "Such amazing experience! I hope you are okay." *'After Baby's Birth:' " *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' " *'Baby (Stage 4):' " *'Baby (Stage 5):' " *'When the First Child is grown:' " *'When the Second Child is grown:' " *'Before the Wedding:' " *'Expecting a Child:' " *'After Baby's Birth:' " *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' " *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Your child can walk already? That's great news." *'Baby (Stage 5):' " *'When the First Child is grown:' " *'When the Second Child is grown:' " Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue